Kitsu Dejiko
Kitsu Dejiko was once a brash young samurai-ko whose life changed when she was first placed on the front of the Dragon-Phoenix War, and then fought the Tsuno. Spending time in service to Toturi Tsudao tempered her bloodlust, and she gradually came to terms with her own shortcomings, becoming a greater servant of both the Lion and the Empire. Way of the Samurai, p. 42 Early Years Born into an unremarkable family Dejiko decided to emerge from mediocrity. Without talents for magic, she was trained in the ways of the bushi in the Shiro Matsu Dojo. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 55-56 Spirit Wars Dejiko fought in the War of Spirits against the Hantei XVI's spirit army. Back Banner (Spirit Wars flavor) Imperial Legion Dejiko's first appointment in the Imperial Legions was under the command of Yogo Kitagi, in the same Legion as Mirumoto Junnosuke. During one patrol against Yobanjin raiders, Dejiko saw a peaceful village razed to the ground by Junnosuke. Dejiko reported Junnosuke's actions to Kitagi. Consumed, by Shawn Carman Rebuked by the Lion's Pride Dejiko considered her place would be among the greatest warriors of the Lion Clan, but despite her martial prowess, she was not accepted into the Lion's Pride. They repeatedly refused her entrance to their ranks, which filled her with rage each time, vowing to try again. Rokugan, p. 147 War of Fire and Snow When the War of Fire and Snow broke between Phoenix and Dragon, the Lion entered in the fray, bound by a minor alliance with the Phoenix. Dejiko saw it as another opportunity to prove her worthiness. Tsuno Attack When the summons came for her to return to the Kitsu lands Dejiko was initially crushed. Her skills were needed against the Tsuno, a mysterious inhuman new opponent, and they would test her mettle. She commanded the troops stationed at the Hall of Ancestors. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman She was assigned to a small command that would skirmish with the Tsuno and draw them into the bulk of Lion forces. Secrets of the Lion, p. 55 Recalling the Legions Just before the Test of the Jade Champion in 1158 Dejiko recalled Toturi Tsudao due to the increased frequency of the Tsuno attacks. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I The Tsuno had discovered a blade they believed to be the sword of Akodo himself, Akodo's No-Dachi, and continued their search for his tomb. Season of the Shadowlands The Tsuno have sworn they would find Akodo's remains and return them to their Dark Lord. A Lion's Honor Dejiko was able to kill in personal combat one of these beasts. A Matter of Pride (A Perfect Cut flavor) When she arrived the ruins of the Kitsu Tombs had been stripped of all the sacred scrolls and Matsu Domotai had vanished as well. Stolen Records (An Oni's Fury flavor) Junnosuke became Ronin Due to the incident with Junnosuke when both were legionnaires, Junnosuke had a blood feud with Dejiko. Junnosuke tried to lead his forces into Lion lands to engage Dejiko's army, but he was stopped by Toturi Tsudao and her legions. Unexpectedly Bayushi Paneki arrived with the order to cast Junnosuke out of the Dragon Clan, making him a ronin. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf Right Hand of Toturi Tsudao Toturi Tsudao took Dejiko under her wing, as commander of the Legions. Dejiko learned from the other three notable samurai in Tsudao's command group — Doji Jotaro, Bayushi Paneki, and Toturi Miyako. Dejiko was beside Toturi Tsudao while the First Legion was pursuing the Tsuno in the Shinomen Forest. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 while the legions were figting the Tsuno in the Shinomen Mori the news of the Fall of Otosan Uchi came to them. Tsudao, Dejiko and other Imperial Legion commanders where magically transported to Otosan Uchi by the naga Ghedai. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Command Dejiko was for a time the commander of the Seventh Imperial Legion until Toturi Miyako stepped down from her position commanding the First Legion. Clan Letter to the Lion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Dejiko was the most experienced commander at the time and was promoted to the vacant posiion. The command of the Seventh Legion was given to Toturi Shigekawa. Growth, by Brian Yoon Kaede's Return Dejiko was beside Tsudao when she returned to Kyuden Seppun and met the returned Empress and Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede. Tsudao had to gather her brothers to face Daigotsu, and after that Kaede would decide the next Emperor. Bayushi Paneki asked the Oracle what would happen if Tsudao take the Imperial Throne after Kaede, without following the Oracle's path. Kaede foresaw millions would risk their lives instead only the Four Winds. Fight For Tomorrow, Part II Death of Tsudao Kenji had been a brash warrior, being convinced that the only way that she would step out of the shadow of my family's name, a Kitsu without magical abilities, was by overshadowing it with her own. She thought by becoming a renowned warrior, she would earn acceptance and respect among her kin. Dejiko abandoned all thoughts beyond the death of all enemies, throwing herself blinding into any conflict that presented itself. When Kenji knew the deathly fate of Tsudao, she changed her demeanor, learning the error of her judgment. The Honor of a Lifetime Toturi III's Reign Proposed as Imperial Bride In 1165 the Emperor Toturi III tasked the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin arrived at the Castle of the Swift Sword and was introduced to Dejiko, a serene warrior, instead the brash soldier he guessed. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, Akodo Kurako, Matsu Aoiko and Matsu Kenji. Instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. Miyako Kidnapped In 1167 Toturi Miyako was kidnapped in the Lion lands. The Empress Toturi Kurako considered this matter an affront to her husband's reign, and ordered the Seventh and Tenth Legions to investigate. Hitomi Suguhara and Dejiko met the Dragon magistrates, Mirumoto Narumi and Kitsuki Nagiken, who followed the investigation after Miyako's betrothed, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki dismissed the Legions from the quest. Miyako was recovered by the Dragons and their kidnappers killed. Bride of Secrets, by Shawn Carman Iweko I's Reign In 1170 Dejiko was still the First Legion commander when the Empress Iweko I raised to the Imperial Throne. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) See also * Kitsu Dejiko/Meta External Links * Kitsu Dejiko (Spirit Wars) * Kitsu Dejiko Exp (An Oni's Fury) Category:Lion Clan Members